


I Can Save You

by Namjoons_hands



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoons_hands/pseuds/Namjoons_hands
Summary: Y/n finally broke down in front of his students, in front of his co-workers, and in front of his boss. He sobbed in front of the chalkboard and fell to his knees. When he was threatened paid leave, he refused and lied that he was okay. He didn't want to go home. His partner would be waiting for him. He would be ready to yell at him about every little thing. He'd hit him. But y/n knew a handsome man named Erwin who seemed to see right through his lies. Erwin was his co-worker, yet he had never paid him much attention. Yet all his focus suddenly fell onto him.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader





	1. Chapter 1

Tears fell down y/n's hot cheeks. His knees shivered as he wrote on the chalkboard. English had never brought out such emotion within him. Yet when the class discussed the relationship between Hades and Persephone, abuse was brought into question. Y/n knew he was abused by his partner, yet he couldn't get out. He wanted to get out so bad, yet Reiner had such a tight hold on him. He controlled y/n's income. He controlled y/n's relationships with his family. Ruined relationships after ruined relationships caused y/n to get to this point. 

"Mr. L/n?" a co-worker who was supervising him called out. Y/n couldn't reply, his words choking up in sobs. He needed someone to hold. He needed someone to talk to. Someone got out of his chair, the sound creaking loudly in the quiet room. Heels clicked until it got to y/n. A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Mr. L/n. Let's take you out and get you calmed down." Y/n looked up to see his co-worker, another teacher named Erwin Smith. He nodded slowly and felt his hand be held. Erwin grabbed his hand and guided him out to the hallway.

Y/n grew louder and sobbed hard. Erwin stood there quietly, his hands slowly balling into fists. He wrapped his arms around y/n and pulled him close. Y/n cried into Erwin's chest, gripping the back of his shirt. He began to panic. A city education worker was there, watching him. He broke down in front of important people. "I-I'm going to get fired!" he whined, causing Erwin to look down at him with surprise. "I will be with him longer! I need this job! I can't stay with him all day!" Erwin looked down at y/n's arms. His shirt was bunched up at his elbow, exposing bruises on his arm. He didn't mention anything about it and touched y/n's face. He wiped off y/n's tears and shook his head.  
  


"You won't get fired," Erwin whispered. "I don't know who you are talking about but if you want to-"

"What are you two talking about?" a man asked. It was his boss, Pixis. Y/n quickly pushed Erwin off and bowed.

"I had a breakdown in the class," y/n answered. "I was thinking about a family member that recently passed away. Erwin was trying to console me." Y/n turned to see Erwin staring at him. He could easily hear the "bullshit" that Erwin _had_ to have said. Erwin turned to Pixis and nodded, leaving y/n to smile. "I'm much better now and can continue the lesson."

Pixis raised a brow. "Look if you're going through mourning you can take a month off," Pixis politely spoke.

"No!" y/n raised his voice. Pixis was taken aback by y/n's response, causing y/n to make an excuse. "I love my students... I can't imagine them being taught by anyone else..."

Pixis hummed. "Well, Mr. Smith can teach-"

"In all due respect, sir, I feel as if I am capable enough to continue teaching my class," y/n smiled. "I just needed to get it out of my system. I'm okay now." Pixis looked over at Erwin with a strange looked before sighing he nodded and put his hands behind his back.

"Fine," he nodded. "Well. I came here to tell you something happened. Students and teachers will be leaving early." Erwin noticed y/n freeze with those words. "I'll see you tomorrow..." Pixis nodded to Erwin and walked away, leaving the two in silence. 

Y/n began to walk towards the door to his class. Erwin saw the large bruise on the back of his neck. He grabbed y/n's hand and pulled him back. Y/n turned quickly and glared. Erwin looked down in thought before letting him go. Y/n turned back and opened the door. The room was chatty but when y/n walked in it got quiet. 

"I'm sorry for my outburst," y/n spoke as he bowed. "It won't happen again..." The students stared in disbelief. Y/n stood up straight and pushed his round glasses. "Our principal has just informed me that you all will be leaving early. Contact your parents so they are aware and can pick you up." The students let out happy cheers and laughter, leaving y/n to think to himself. Erwin was still there, standing near the door. Students began pouring out in groups and before long the other adults did as well, leaving Erwin and y/n. Y/n rubbed his face and gathered his things. He rubbed his cheeks and gave a soft sigh. Erwin walked closer. "What do you need? Shouldn't you be getting your things?" y/n asked Erwin, and attitude lingering behind it.

Erwin leaned against his desk. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get a drink with me," he answered. "You said you can't be left with him all day so spend the rest of the day with me. " Y/n turned to Erwin with a slightly shocked expression. Erwin looked dead in expression, his face stuck in a stoic expression. "Is that a yes?"

Y/n looked down and thought. Why would Erwin want to drink with him? "Yes," y/n mumbled.

"I would like that a lot."

Y/n was drunk, his words slurring as he rudely insulted Erwin about being boring. "Maybe if you smiled a little people would like you more," y/n shrugged.

"Is that so?" Erwin hummed. He rolled the wine around in his cup as he listened to y/n ramble about nothing. "So if I smiled would you like me more?" Y/n paused and thought about his question, yet his mind was so scrambled. Erwin laughed a little when he saw how hard y/n thought about it. "Don't think so hard. Look see, I'm smiling." Y/n looked up to see Erwin smiling a goofy smile. Y/n's eyes grew wide with surprise. He was handsome. Super handsome, in fact. "You okay?" Erwin's smile left as he placed his hands under y/n's chin. He squeezed his cheeks. 

Y/n grabbed Erwin's wrist and furrowed his brows. "Dummy," y/n mumbled. "You're face is still good looking enough for you to find some woman..." Erwin scoffed softly. He let go and turned back to his whine.

"What if I don't want a woman?" Erwin asked. Y/n paused and thought about it.

"You don't want to date?" y/n asked.

"Women..."

Y/n's widened. "You're gay?" he whispered yelled. Erwin had his eyes closed as he swirled the wine in his glass. 

"Wine makes me sleepy," Erwin sighed. "Do you want to leave?" Y/n nodded slowly as he thought about what Erwin said. He got up and tripped into Erwin. Erwin grabbed y/n's torso and looked down at him. "You don't need to walk home. My house is closer." Y/n thought about it and struggle to keep his balance. Erwin walked while guiding him out. 

Y/n gasped as Erwin bent down, his hands waving behind him. Y/n slowly walked over to him and got onto his back. Erwin lifted up and began walking. It was cold outside, and the middle of winter wasn't forgiving. Y/n wrapped his arms around Erwin's back and rested his head on the back of Erwin's. "So you want to be with a man?" y/n asked as he played with Erwin's blonde locks.

"So your man is hurting you?" Erwin countered. "Be honest with me, y/n. I can help you..." Y/n thought about it. Silence filled the air. "Y/n-"

"Yes," y/n answered. "He hits me..."

Erwin went silent. What did he think y/n was going to say? Did he only plan for a "no"? Erwin then stopped. "What do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"I want candy mainly," y/n told him. "And peace and quiet." Erwin took noticed to y/n's hand. His fingered were red with irritated, damaged skin. "I would also like soft kisses and hugs. You know... I want to hug someone really nicely. I've never had a really nice hug. I've only had pity hugs..." Erwin started walking again, leaving the two in an irritating silence.

Erwin let go of y/n's thighs, letting him slowly slide off. "This is my apartment," Erwin explained. "It may be a bit messy so..." Y/n nodded and used Erwin's arm as support. They walked into the lobby and took the elevator. There was nothing for them to talk about so there was nothing but silence. How awkward, yet y/n couldn't notice due to the dizzy feeling in his head. Erwin guided him through the hallway a plain door. 222 was headed on the door under the peephole. 

While Erwin fumbled around with his keys, the door next to them opened and a short male peered out. The black-haired male stepped out and stared at Erwin. Erwin looked up and stared back. Before long the male stepped out and locked his door. He walked away leaving y/n and Erwin quiet. Erwin gave a soft sigh and unlocked the door. He pulled y/n in and closed it. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Erwin asked as he cut on the lights. "Water? Juice?" Y/n looked around. It wasn't messy at all surprisingly. "Y/n?"

"O-Oh," y/n blinked. "Water please..." Erwin fixed a glass of water and walked over to y/n. He handed it to him and watched as y/n took a sip.

"What does he do to you?" he asked. "What sets him off?"

Y/n didn't want to talk about it and Erwin could tell. He decided to drop it and just let him drink his water. "Can I ask you some questions?" y/n asked. When Erwin nodded, y/n looked up at him. "Why did you take me home with you?"

"I didn't want you going home to just get hit," Erwin replied. "You're so beautiful. You don't deserve all of that."

"You think I'm beautiful?" y/n questioned with a brow raised. Erwin nodded, taking the water he made for himself to his lips.

"You're extremely beautiful..."


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n took off his shirt and looked away as Erwin looked at his body. Bruises were all over his body, from his chest to his belly button. Sitting on top of Erwin and letting him touch all over made y/n uncomfortable. This was his co-worker, and they were touching. "Why would anyone do this to you?" he asked as he began to rub y/n's nipples. Y/n winced and gripped the sweater he once wore. "You don't get touched here a lot?" Y/n shook his head, putting his hand up to his mouth. Erwin placed his hand on y/n's crotch, causing y/n to gasp. "What about here?" He began to paw y/n's bulge through his pants. "He must neglect you sexually, huh?"

"S-Stop," y/n whispered, causing Erwin to pause. He looked up to see a surprised look on y/n's face. "Y-You stopped..."

Erwin raised a brow. "Why wouldn't I have?" Y/n looked down at Erwin's hand and grabbed it. He placed it back where it previously was. "You want me to continue?" Y/n nodded and waited patiently. "He wouldn't stop when you asked him?" Y/n ignored Erwin's prying questions and enjoyed the moment. His head fell back as Erwin began to unbuckle his belt.

"I want to please you now," y/n told him.

"Shouldn't you come first?" Erwin asked while taking y/n's dick out. Y/n watched as Erwin spat on his tip. When he began rubbing y/n gasped. The other hand went from his nipple to his butt, pushing him closer to Erwin. "Can I put a finger in?" Y/n nodded and leaned closer. Erwin watched y/n's expressions as he stuck and finger in his own mouth. Y/n couldn't help but watch Erwin's movements. Moments with Reiner flashed through his head. Things that followed didn't happen with Erwin. Instead, the exact opposite would happen. For how large and stern Erwin was, he was gentle and tender. While in the middle of thinking a finger slowly went into y/n's butt. Y/n let out a gasp. Erwin watched as y/n slowly lost the ability to think. He was only able to give soft moans. "Remember to keep your voice down or the neighbors will hear you..."

Y/n heard Erwin loud and clear, but could barely respond. The finger alone was easily making him go numb. What would happen if Erwin decided to go further than that? Soon, a shock of pleasure rolled like waves through y/n's body. Y/n moaned loudly, only to be muffled by Erwin's kisses. Erwin's finger rubbed against y/n's prostate slowly but constantly, causing y/n to feel a buildup. "E-Erwin," y/n whined through this kiss. "It's going to come out. Y-Your shirt..."

"Does it matter if my shirt gets messy?" Erwin asked as he began to jerk y/n off faster. "Let it out..." Y/n gripped Erwin's shirt, squeezing his eyes shut. Erwin went back to kissing him to quiet him, leading y/n closer and closer to climax. He soon felt y/n's ass squeeze against his middle and ring finger. With a loud moan, y/n's fluids hit Erwin's shirt. Erwin looked at y/n's face. Y/n seemed lost in pleasure, holding Erwin's hand in place as he rode out the orgasm. Soon after a few minutes of heavy breathing and soft giggles, Erwin pulled out of his fingers. Y/n got off his lap and got onto his knees. Erwin looked down at y/n.

Y/n looked up at him as he unbuckled Erwin's belt. He still felt a weird buzz as he fumbled with it. "Here, let me help you," Erwin whispered. He unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled out his manhood, causing y/n's jaw to drop. 

"S-So big," y/n mumbled. Erwin ignored him and touched the back of his head, his other hand holding it.

"Do you want to suck it?" Erwin asked. When y/n nodded. Erwin sat up a bit. Y/n opened his mouth and began to suck the shaft presented to him. It wasn't long before Erwin's hand began to run through his hair. "Your hair is soft," Erwin mumbled as he choked back the soft moans. Y/n was lost in the lust he had for Erwin, barely hearing him at that point. He tried taking it all in his mouth but began to gag. His teeth dragged against Erwin's dick while he pulled it out of his mouth. He looked up to see a distasteful look on Erwin's face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to use teeth!"

"No it's fine," Erwin reassured. "Just try to avoid it. I can tell you don't normally do this so don't worry." Y/n rolled his eyes to that comment and continued, kissing the sides of the shaft. Erwin couldn't help but fall in love with the look y/n had on his face. It was not just a lustful look. It was a hungry look. Was he hungry for attention and love, or was it just sex? 

While Erwin thought about y/n, y/n looked up at him. "I want you to put it in my ass," y/n said. Erwin blinked, a bit surprised at how fast things were going. "Please put it in there. I'm not good at blow jobs..." Erwin nodded and got up, took y/n's hand and guided him to his bedroom. It was a large bed with beautiful drapes falling down at four corners. Y/n stared in awe as Erwin took off his pants.

"Do you like it?" Erwin asked. When y/n nodded, Erwin chuckled. Y/n turned to him and watched him smile. "Well hop in it. I want to show you something better than my bed..." Y/n crawled into the bed and watched as Erwin turned the lights off. It was dark, causing y/n to shift uncomfortably. Street light bled into the bedroom, causing Erwin's outline to be slightly visible. Erwin crawled into bed and hovered over y/n. His lips pressed against y/n's and his hands touched y/n's cheeks. They began making out like the world was only occupied by them and no one else. Y/n forgot about everything he had done that day and only focused on Erwin. 

Soon Erwin lifted y/n's bottom half up. Y/n gasped as his legs were placed on Erwin's shoulders. His eyes slowly got used to the dark, so he watched Erwin patiently. "Erwin..." y/n whispered.

"I'm going to put it in, so bear with me," he whispered. Soon enough a cold liquid ran down y/n's ass and a finger was pressed against the opening. Erwin pressed two fingers inside and began to thrust his fingers around. Y/n placed his hands on what felt like Erwin's stomach, his head falling into the pillow under him. He let out moans and whines. "When I put it in, I don't want you to touch yourself," Erwin whispered as he pulled out his fingers. "I want you to see how amazing you can feel just from your butt." Something much large than Erwin's fingers soon pressed against y/n's ass. Y/n squeezed his eyes shut as his butt began to open for Erwin's tip. He opened his mouth and a pained cry came out. Erwin watched y/n's tears fall from his eyes. Y/n's hands went from Erwin's stomach to his arms that were placed firmly beside him. He squeezed tightly as Erwin pushed even further inside of him. "See? It's halfway in..." Y/n opened his eyes and looked down. A light amount of blood covered Erwin's dick, causing y/n to look up at Erwin. "I know it hurts, but it will get better."

Y/n bit his bottom lip as Erwin continued squeezing Erwin's biceps. He soon felt Erwin's pelvis press against his butt. Y/n wiped the tears away and opened his eyes once more. "It's all in?" he asked. He closed his eyes again and sighed in relief.

"Yes," Erwin mumbled. He sat there for a second watching y/n as he adapted to the size. To Erwin's surprise, y/n moved his hips on his own. A soft moan left y/n's lips as he feverishly rolled his hips. Erwin watched curiously. "You want it that bad?" he asked. "You could have just asked me to move..." Y/n opened his eyes and looked up at Erwin with a firey look.

"Then hurry up and fuck me..."

Erwin took this as an invitation and grabbed one of y/n's leg. He pushed it against y/n's stomach and began to pound him. Y/n moaned loudly, gripped Erwin's shirt and arched his back. Everything about Erwin made y/n feel even hotter. His dick pressed against all of y/n's good spots, leaving y/n a drooling, moaning mess. When he repeated Erwin's name, Erwin felt proud. He was so gentle with him and to know that this innocent-looking man wanted nothing but to be ruined excited him. He was so much different than his ex who wanted nothing but soft kisses, and slow lovemaking. 

"Erwin!" y/n cried out. Erwin put a finger to his lip and shushed him. "Erwin! It's coming out! Wait!" Erwin ignored him and kept pounding. The sound of skin slapping together excited Erwin even more. He pulled out and waited for y/n to get to hint. Y/n got it loud and clear, getting onto his hands and knees. He stuck his butt out in the air and waited. Erwin grabbed his waist and shoved himself in. Y/n's gasp did nothing but confirm how amazing he felt, and before long with a few thrust y/n came onto the bedspread. His teeth clenched the sheets as Erwin roughly rolled his hips into y/n. Erwin wouldn't let him ride it out gently. He gripped y/n's hips then leaned into y/n. He placed his hand on the back of y/n's head and pressed the side of y/n's face into the sheets. He pounded harder, leaving the smaller man under him a sloppy mess. Y/n gripped the sheets and pushed his butt against the thrust. 

Erwin felt his climax rush up to him. This was when the realization of him not wearing a condom hit him. "Do you want it inside?" he asked y/n. Y/n couldn't reply. His mind was scrambled, with nothing but sex playing in it. "I guess that's a yes..." Erwin wanted to see y/n's face when he'd cum inside of him. He flipped y/n over on his back and let his legs dangle on either side of him. He got close and began to thrust once more. "Y/n, I'm close..." Y/n squeezed himself purposely, causing Erwin to jerk with pleasure. His thrusts grew more sporadic and random as he grew closer and closer to his climax. Y/n's moans echoed in the air as his head grew dizzy. He finally ended it with a rough thrust, his thighs lifting y/n's hips up. Y/n let out a loud, long moan as gripped the sheets as hard as he could. Erwin was exhausted, his lips curling into a smile as he watched y/n squirm with pleasure. He soon fell ontop of y/n with himself still inside of y/n's ass. He then rolled off and put his arm on his face and breathed deeply. Y/n was still twitching as he turned to his side to face Erwin.

They were both quiet, just listening to cars pass by. They watched each other with an after sex haze forming over them. Y/n was lost in thought. He just gave it up to Erwin just because Erwin called him beautiful. How embarrassing could he get? He felt like crying but he felt like laughing all at the same time. He touched Erwin's face and smiled. "That was am-"

"I had an amazing time," Erwin interrupted him. Y/n blinked before laughing. Erwin tried holding in his laughter as well, but failed and began laughing with y/n. There was nothing that funny, but seeing y/n happy and smiling after a rough day made him happy. "Y/n I like you a lot... I know we're co-workers and all but I want to be with you..."

Y/n paused. He liked Erwin too, but they didn't really know each other like that. Even so an "I like you to" came out of y/n's mouth. He saw Erwin give a handsome grin and before long he began to kiss y/n. It was such a loving, tender kiss. The way Erwin was gentle with his foreplay only to show him otherwise when they finally got to it surprised y/n and only made him even more curious about Erwin. Y/n could barely remember what he did to bring out that side of Erwin, but he ended up enjoying that little easter egg. Erwin sturred up his guts and he felt good having his guts sturred up so what was the issue? "Erwin I need to clean out the-"

"Ah, and the sheets," Erwin blinked as he sat up. He got out of bed, unbuttoned his shirt, and took it off. Y/n sat up as well and watched as Erwin went into the bathroom. The water started running and soon enough Erwin motioned for him to come in. Y/n sheepishly walked in and watched Erwin toss in a bath bomb. "Are you okay with the water being slightly hot?" Erwin asked without turning around. Y/n nodded and let out a soft "mm". Erwin stopped the water and watched the bath bomb fizz. 

"Are you normally this rough in bed?" y/n asked as he felt Erwin's fluids drip down his leg.

"No," Erwin mumbled. "I don't know what came over me. I just had a random urge to rearrange your guts." Y/n couldn't tell if Erwin was being sarcastic until Erwin turned around with that default stoic look on his face. "You're getting cum all over the floor. Hurry and hop in." Y/n looked down to see drops of cum from his butt hit the floor. Erwin slipped into the bathtub, leaving y/n nervously standing there. Y/n slowly walked over and got in. Y/n's back pressed against Erwin's chest as he settled down into the bubbly water. Erwin's hands wandered to y/n's ass cleaning him out for him. "I'm sorry if I was too rough," Erwin said to break his silence. "I didn't stop to ask you if you were okay..."

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" y/n asked as he closed his eyes.

"No, but as a top I should always ask if you are comfortable," Erwin replied. "I try to keep everyone happy. It's tiring yet rewarding to see the people I have sex with happy." Y/n reached up from the water and touched Erwin's face. He looked up to see the underside of Erwin's chin. He was staring straight ahead. "I already messed up one time when I forgot to ask and accidentally hurt a person I cared about. I guess it happened again but I was lucky enough to find you; someone who doesn't mind..." When Erwin looked down at y/n, y/n blinked.

"You're a good man, Erwin," y/n mumbled. "Mistakes and accidents happen. Remember that..." Erwin leaned down and kissed y/n. When he pulled away he saw how happy y/n was.

"I will try to remember that..."


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n stepped onto the doorstep of his shared home and looked back at Erwin. His face seemed somewhat sad, and the blonde took notice of that. He waved and drove off though. He had no intentions of getting y/n in trouble. Y/n turned to the door and sighed, his heart raced. He just had sex with one of his co-workers. What if Reiner knew? No, he couldn't have, but what if there's a chance he did? Y/n reached for the doorknob, but Reiner was already opening the door. Y/n blinked, his hand shaking in mid-air. He sat there, astonished before putting a weak smile on his face. 

"Reiner!" y/n smiled. "I missed you!" Reiner stared at y/n with skepticism written all over his face. Y/n somehow shoved his way into the front door's hallways and sat his work bags down. "Sorry, a co-worker of mine invited a bunch of teachers out to drink since it was an early release day, but I got drunk and couldn't get home so he let me stay over." 

Reiner stepped behind y/n and wrapped his arms around him. Y/n flinched. "I'm just glad you're home," he spoke softly. "I made dinner yesterday and there are leftovers in the fridge. You haven't eaten breakfast yet, have you?" Y/n shifted and put his hand on Reiner's arm. "Come into the kitchen..." Reiner stepped ahead of him and grabbed his hand. He guided him into their kitchen. It was silent and awkward. Too awkward.

Y/n stepped into the kitchen. Sat at the table was Bertholdt. He seemed nervous and visibly shaken. Y/n looked over to Reiner and furrowed his brows with worry. "W-What is this-"

"Bertholdt," Reiner sighed. "Tell y/n what told me. Don't spare a single detail."

"Do I have to do this?" Bertholdt asked. "Why can't you discuss this with y/n alone? Why are you including me in this!" Y/n stood there, a bit shaken by the way Bertholdt sounded. Reiner didn't reply. He walked over and slammed his fist onto the table in front of Bertholdt. Bertholdt turned to y/n with fear in his eyes. "Y/n I saw you with a blonde man! Alone! Giggling and talking and he gave you a piggyback ride! You guys went the opposite way of your house!" Y/n sat quietly, unsure of how to respond. "Can I please go now? Annie and I planned to go to the ice skating ring today..."

Reiner sighed softly. "No, not yet," he huffed. "Y/n was everything he said true?"

"N-No."

"Why are you looking down?" Reiner asked as he grabbed y/n's face to make him look into his eyes. "If you're going to lie to me at least be a little bolder with it. Who are you trying to fool?" He squeezed harder, causing y/n to whimper. "Who was it?"

Y/n gripped Reiner's wrist and tried breaking from his grip, but it was no use. "I-It was Armin! You know we art just friends!"

Reiner looked to Bertholdt who just stared back at him. Reiner shoved y/n by his face and turned his back to him. "You really think that scrawny know-it-all would be able to even lift you? You think I'm stupid?"

"Well maybe if you weren't the way you are with me I wouldn't be so scared to tell you things!" y/n yelled. He instantly regretted yelling.

"I have to go, Reiner!" Bertholdt stood up quickly. As he walked to the kitchen door he paused by y/n. "I'm sorry."

Reiner eyed y/n and gave out a soft laugh. He walked to y/n and gave him a tight hug. His lips pressed against y/n's ear. "I'm gonna ki-" The doorbell rang. The two froze as they heard it. Y/n's heart raced as Reiner loosened his grip. He wiggled out of his grip and backed up. "Let me get the door..." He walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. He saw a tall figure from the window in front of the door. He was blonde. Reiner opened the door and raised a brow. Y/n was lingering behind him.

"Hi, is y/n home? He hasn't come to work and left a class unattended," the man hummed. Y/n peeked from behind Reiner to see Erwin standing there. Great. Erwin noticed him and cleared his throat. "Are you coming in today? You should have notified us if you weren't."

"He's probably not gonna come in today," Reiner huffed with attitude lingering under his tone.

Y/n stepped between them and smiled.

"I can come in today! Let me just take a shower!"

It was awkward between the two blondes as the sat in wait for y/n. Erwin looked down at the table to see a dent of a fist in front of him. He looked up to see Reiner staring at him intensly. Erwin shifted in his chair and looked at his watch. "He's been in there for a while," Erwin hummed. "Maybe you should check on him."

"Entertain me for a second, Mr. Smith," Reiner smiled softly. "How long have you and y/n been seeing each other?"

"Huh?" Erwin raised a brow. "We are coworkers so I assume like a year ago when he transferred over to Glenzah..." Reiner nodded and stood up from his chair. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

"About three years," Reiner hummed. He went into the fridge and took out a bottle of vodka. "Did he say anything about me?"

Erwin watched as he poured a whole cup of it for himself. When Reiner motioned an offering to him he declined. "Not much until recently," Erwin shrugged. "He's always been reserved while at work." Reiner's eyes perked up a bit as he walked back to the table with his glass of straight vodka. "He befriended another teacher. Armin Arlert. Sweet guy. One of the youngest teachers we have."

"Bet he's smart," Reiner hummed as he chugged his glass. Erwin sat in shock as the man didn't react at all. He stared at Erwin. "I heard you and him went out for drinks last night..."

"Let's get to the chase Reiner," Erwin said with a sigh. "I slept with y/n. That's where you're getting at right?" Erwin looked at his watch again before leaning back into his chair. His signature blank look was plastered on his face. "I sturred his insides up. His moans were extremely loud. The neighbors complained about the rough sex we had the next day. Noise complaints from 8 different tenants. He said it was the best he's ever had. After I fucked his brains out, we cuddled. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Reiner shot out of his chair and leaned forward. "Do you know who you're messing with, old man!?" he yelled. His hands balled up into fists with anger. "You got some nerve coming into my home to tell me you fucked my bitch. I should kill you right now!!" He grabbed Erwin's collar and dragged him up and out of his seat.

"Now now, Reiner," Erwin said as he closed his eyes and smiled. He grabbed Reiner's wrist and gripped it. "Remember your place in this situation. You're an abusive maniac and I am the knight in shining armor giving him everything he desires in a partner." Reiner looked away. "It's quite bold of you to beat on your only source of housing and income. You've been lying to y/n about going to work, right?"

"H-How'd you-"

"One more thing," Erwin grinned. "That girl you raped. Historia wasn't it? She's not really looking for cheap men like yourself. I would say she isn't looking for men at all. Is that how low you can go? Do you seek broken men and unavaiblable women? It be a shame if the abuse and rape allegations come out about you. I heard one of the biggest companies in Germany are willing to fund the best lawyers to lock you away..." Reiner let go of Erwin's collar and sat down in shock. Erwin sat down as well and his smile disappeared. "I will give y/n a couple of days to leave on his own," Erwin spoke softly. "I will respect his descion not to. Just know I will give him multiple reasons to leave, including giving him the best experience in the bedroom. When he's around me, he will have the best time of his life." Erwin leaned over to table to see Reiner's face better. " Did you get all that?"

"I-"

"I'm ready!" y/n burst into the kitchen. "I hope I didn't take too long..."

Erwin got up and put his hands of y/n's shoulder. "You took extremely long," he scolded. "Me and your boyfriend had a very long discussion on politics. No casual banter should last that long. Plus my lunch break is almost up."

"I'm sorry," y/n frowned a bit. "If I had known I would have hurried." Erwin shook his head and turned to Reiner. "We should be heading out now," y/n spoke softly to Reiner. "I'll see you later today, Reiner..." Y/n walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He then grabbed his keys to his house and guided Erwin out of the house. It was freezing, luckily y/n brought the biggest coat he could find in his closet. He loved that coat. It reminded him of the time when Reiner was sweet and loving. The time where they cuddled and went on walks. Now it was a loveless relationship.

Y/n smiled as Erwin opened the door for him.

Maybe that day would turn out good.


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n gave out a soft moan. Here they were, making out in Erwin's nice car instead of going to work. Erwin's thumbs rubbed against y/n's nipples as he kissed from his lips down to his chest. Erwin had told y/n, after scaring him with wrong turns and back roads, that he had told Pixis he was too sick to come to work. And now they were sitting at the back of some storage units kissing. 

"Erwin," y/n whispered.

"Yeah?" Erwin hummed as his lips softly pinched y/n's nipples. 

Y/n shifted his weight in Erwin's lap and hovered over Erwin. He held Erwin's face up with both hands. His eyes looked serious. Almost too serious. "I want to put it in."

Erwin gave a soft smile before biting down on y/n's nipple. "I'm not into car sex," he chuckled. "Do you want to come that bad? Show me." Y/n responded quickly and unbuttoned his pants. He pushed down his underwear and took his dick out. He leaned back, accidentally pressing into the steering wheel's horn. He began to jerk off, his eyes watering as he gripped his shirt in his mouth to hold it up. He whimpered. "What's wrong? Are you that needy?"

Y/n dropped his shirt and opened his mouth. "I like the way it feels when you touch me," he whimpered. "It makes my head go fuzzy and blank. Nothing else makes me feel this way..."

"Not even Reiner?"

"He barely touches me," y/n answered back. His hands grabbed Erwin's and placed it on his tip. "Enough Reiner talk. Please touch me. Nothing makes me feel the way you do..." Erwin sighed softly, his white button-up would get messy if he were to do what y/n was asking of him. "Please take responsibility for making me feel this way. You did this to me. Don't you want to messy me more?" Erwin's smile went away and he raised a brow.

He soon scoffed. "I should take responsibility for this," Erwin hummed. "But we both need to feel good don't we?" Erwin unbuttoned his pants and pulled his manhood out as well. The difference between the two was embarrassing. Y/n looked away as Erwin put them together with his hand. "Are you embarrassed about the size difference? Look at them.." Erwin used his other hand to force y/n to look. All of a sudden, something shot in Erwin's face and all over his shirt. He blinked. Y/n's face seemed relieved yet ruined. He was flushed with red. He came. "I didn't even do anything yet." Erwin gripped onto y/n's dick only and began to stroke it. "Are you that slutty that you can come just from looking at our size difference?" It instantly got a reaction out of him. Y/n squirmed and whined. Tears soon ran down his cheeks. "Is it that sensitive? How many times can I get you to come before you're all spent?"

"S-Stop!"

Erwin paused, unsure if he should continue or listen. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes!" y/n cried out. "Please..." Y/n began to sob, leaning into Erwin's shoulder. "It didn't feel good..." Erwin blew it. He loved the idea of overstimulating his partners, but y/n didn't seem to like it. "So embarrassing..." Erwin sat there, unsure of what to do or even say to the whimpering man. He just wrapped his arms around him and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I took it too far," Erwin sighed. Y/n stopped crying and looked up at him. "It didn't feel good, right? I won't do it again..."

Y/n pressed his face into Erwin's shirt, snotting it up in the process. He whined softly and sat there. Quiet fell amongst the two as they sat in each other's arms. Erwin dragged his thumb across his face and licked the cum that had once splattered all over him. He then adjusted himself. Y/n looked at him with a frown. "I made things awkward didn't I?"

"No, I just feel bad," Erwin smiled softly. "Are you okay now?" Y/n nodded slowly buttoning up his pants. He crawled into the passenger side and sighed. Erwin buttoned his pants up as well. His one hard dick had softened when y/n started crying. He fixed his hair and then rest for a bit. The quiet chipped away at his patience and soon he was starting up his car. "Y/n," he softly spoke. "I have something to tell you, but it is a surprise. I want you to get some clothes for it, and dress up nice. I will pay for everything..."

Y/n's brows furrowed as he turned to Erwin. "Surprise? You don't have to buy anything for me..."

"But I want to..."

Y/n sat there with an unsure look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Erwin smiled. "It's my way of telling you something and treating you out at the same time. You'll enjoy it..."

"Okay..."

Y/n and Armin stood there, looking around for something y/n could fit in. Armin picked up a tight fitted turtle neck shirt and showed it to y/n. Y/n shook his head and sighed. "I don't want that either," y/n huffed. Armin placed the shirt back and when he looked up y/n was already in another aisle scanning the clothing. He hurried over and huffed. Y/n pulled out another shirt and stared at it. Armin gasped.

"Look at that price!" he gawked. He grabbed the price tag and showed y/n. 300 dollars marked the tag, and it was scratched out. It was replaced with 500 dollars. "How can clothing prices go _up_!? Don't they usually go down!?" Y/n ignored Armin and studied the shirt. It was navy blue color with a see-through tight turtle neck and puffy see-through arms. White flowers decorated the see-through parts. Armin peered from the side of the shirt and tugged at y/n's arm. "Are you really going to ask Mr. Smith to buy it for you? You really think he can afford that as a high school teacher?"

"What do you have there?" Y/n looked up to see Erwin towering over Armin. He heard every last word. Armin tensed up, a wide, terrified look sat on his face. Erwin grabbed the shirt and put the hanger on his arm. "Did you find anything to go with this?"

"Erwin," y/n said with a worried look on his face. "It's expensive..."

"I don't care." 

He walked away, leaving Armin in complete shock. He turned around slowly and watched Erwin pick out some skimpy pants and compare them to the shirt. He turned to see y/n a bit shaken up too. Armin loosened up and tugged y/n close to him. "You think Mr. Smith can buy me a fancy outfit too?" he whispered with a serious look on his face. Y/n chuckled and wrapped his arms around Armin's neck. Armin seemed to blush with embarrassment as they both swayed back and forth. "I'm serious. I _need_ new clothes..." Y/n snorted and kissed Armin's cheek, leaving him flustered.

"Ask him yourself..."

Y/n watched as Armin walked over to Erwin, nervous and skittish. He watched them chat. Erwin's frame was pretty. His broad shoulders thinned out to his pretty waist, finishing out with a nice butt, pretty thighs, and toned calves. Although he could think about him all day, he had to find pants. He shimmied his way to the pants section and found nice black dress pants. They were just his size, unlike everything else there that was made for toddlers. He pulled it out and looked at it in full. He soon felt a chest press against his back. Erwin towered over him, observing the pants. 

"Is that what you want?" he asked softly, lifting up y/n's head with his hands. Y/n nodded, his eyes staring into Erwin's blue ones. "Great, cause I'm tired of waiting. I'm starving..." He grabbed the pants from y/n's hands and took them up to the front. Y/n followed along and watched as Erwin took his wallet out of his pocket. It was a nice and basic leather wallet. It was like something a dad would own... He pulled out his card. It was gold. The cashier looked intrigued. "I want a Brunello Cucinelli in the exact color as his shirt..."

The cashier blinked and took a look at the navy blue shirt. "I-I think we have something in the back," he hummed. "Let me check..." He walked into the back and was there for a while, leaving the two alone. 

Armin came back carrying a bunch of shirts and pants. He threw them on the counter and stared at his messy accomplishment. "Is this okay!?" he asked with excitement. "Everything is under 200 dollars!"

Y/n turned to Erwin and he didn't seem phased. "That's fine..."

"Here we go!" the man came back with a plastic bag with a navy blue suit in it. "It's wool so-"

"Here the card," Erwin interrupted. "This pile of clothes needs to be rung up by the way."

"Oh..."

Erwin was not lying when he was saying he was hungry. He devoured a hamburger in five seconds then went onto his second one. Armin looked a y/n comparing his hands on the hamburger. It was a pretty big hamburger. Y/n shrugged. Erwin looked up at y/n and hummed. "Do you not like the food here?" he asked. He seemed a bit disappointed.

"Oh, no," y/n shook his head. "It's just that we are astonished by how big the sandwiches are..."

"That's why I love it here," Erwin smiled. "It's cheap but the sizes are filling and you can have leftovers..." He turned to Armin. "How were the kids today?"

Armin shuttered. "With two teachers being out it was kind of a mess," he huffed. "Pixis had to find free substitutes on the fly. You guys really caused chaos..."

"I actually put in my four weeks notice before today," Erwin sighed as he rested his head on his hands. "Pixis should have known for a while now that I was quitting..."

Y/n shot up from his chair, causing everyone to look at him. "You're quitting!?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Smith if I am to be polite," Armin spoke softly as he tugged y/n back down into his chair. "I saw your credit card. It was gold. I don't think an average high school teacher can make so much."

Erwin smiled a little. "You got me..."

"Are you going to explain!?" y/n raised a brow. Erwin sat up straight in his chair and grabbed his soda. He sipped it, but it was mostly empty. The slurping sounds were loud and annoying. Y/n and Armin looked at each other. "You must have won the lottery then..." No answer back from Erwin.

"Y/n I wanted to invite you to a social gathering tomorrow," he mumbled. "Since it's a Saturday you'd be okay with that right? If Armin wants, he can come too." Y/n blinked. Armin blinked. It was quiet amongst the two.

"Y-Yeah," y/n nodded. "We could most likely attend..." Armin nodded quickly in agreement.

"Perfect," Erwin smiled. "Where the cute outfit I bought you. Okay?"

"Okay..."


End file.
